A One Time Thing
by happy2
Summary: Accidental mishaps only occur once...right?


**A One Time Thing**

_by__ Shits and Giggles_

Ever hear the sarcastic comment of someone tripping and falling onto another's lips? It actually happened unintentionally to Harry and Hermione…much to their humiliation.

It was just a normal day, yet they were rushing to their History of Magic class. Hermione was getting worried, scared that Professor Binns would get angry and looking like she was on the verge of pulling her hair out in frustration. Harry thought this highly amusing, but didn't dare make a snide remark about it (Ron's job, he noted with a small smile). Trying to make Hermione smile a little bit, he began jogging backwards in order to talk to her.

"Hermione, if Binns can't even notice that he's dead, who's to say that he'll notice us walking in late?" he said. It worked and Hermione's face broke into a grin…but seconds later, Harry tripped, fell backwards and she came tumbling after.

As if landing on top of one another wasn't embarrassing enough. When Hermione moved her head in order to heave herself up, her lips made contact with Harry's and both of them froze with their eyes bugged out. At first, Harry was thinking how awkward this was…then he began thinking why it was taking so long for Hermione to just get up and take her lips off his. As he finished this train of thought, Hermione quickly got up and dusted herself off absentmindedly. She outstretched a hand to help him up and he smiled gratefully. After, they began rushing off towards class not giving a second thought of that uncomfortable situation.

Besides…it was just a one time thing.

***

Ever play a juvenile game of Spin the Bottle? Don't even ask how it all happened, but the next thing the Gryffindors knew, they were sitting in a tight circle with Parvati and Lavendar recounting the game's rules. Lavendar gave the empty Butterbeer bottle a spin and all eyed it cautiously as it slowed to a stop. It was pointing straight at Dean Thomas, who just shrugged and gave Lavendar an innocent peck on the lips. That was all…no awkward silences or profuse blushing.

Hermione was inwardly scolding herself for stooping so low in playing such a pointless game. It's not all that clear to her now, but she's certain that it had something to do with Parvati blackmailing her somehow to get her to join. As she kept contemplating the ways on how she ended up here in the first place, a hard nudge in the ribs broke her out of her reverie. She stared wildly around, discovering that it had been Ron who had nudged her. 

"It's your turn," he whispered to her then started snickering at her. Hermione rolled her eyes at his immature behaviour and spun the bottle just to get it done with…one turn and she'd be out of there.

She couldn't believe herself, but she was actually watching the bottle with bated breath. It seemed as if the bottle slowed…then went faster…then slowed…then sped up again! Right when she was going to cry out that this was stupid, the bottle stopped, and she came face to face with her green-eyed friend. She _still_ couldn't believe herself! There was an actual feeling of colour rising to her cheeks. Not wanting to attract everybody's attention to her blushing face, she hurriedly leaned to where Harry was sitting and placed her lips gently upon his.

It was odd…oddly satisfying.

Why couldn't Hermione just finish that harmless kiss as fast as Lavendar and Dean had done? Why wasn't Harry pulling himself away? Suddenly, she felt the lip contact being broken as Harry pulled back and they stared at each other in wonder. It felt that the universe was altered, but nobody else seemed to have noticed any change at all. They were coaxing a shy Colin Creevey to take his turn. Harry and Hermione shrugged, not saying anything to each other. Hermione announced to the group that she was going to retire for the night and made her way towards her dormitory. Before falling into a deep sleep, she found herself thinking about that certain event…but immediately stopped herself.

Besides…it was only a one time thing.

***

Ever get caught underneath some mistletoe? It had been happening all day to unsuspecting pairs as they entered the Great Hall for breakfast on Christmas morning. The thought had just never occurred to Harry and Hermione.

There they were, laughing merrily with Ron, eager to help themselves to breakfast when all eyes in the Great Hall looked intently at them. Harry and Hermione froze in the doorway and looked back at Ron who was laughing and pointing at something above their heads. Both simultaneously looked up and saw it…that innocent branch hanging above their heads. They looked at each other and both noticed the faint flush in the other's faces.

Harry wanted to get all those eyes off his back. "Let's get this over with," he said.

So he kissed Hermione. It was funny how it seemed so natural for them for they both tilted their heads at the right angle so their noses weren't bumping and the kiss was anything but sloppy. He felt himself reluctantly pull back, Hermione smiled nervously and the Great Hall returned to its usual babbling self.

"Come on! Food's awaiting!" exclaimed Ron as he pushed his way past them.

"Er…thanks, Harry…for taking the initiative to do…um…that. I don't think I could've," Hermione said, stuttering in the slightest.

"No problem, Hermione," Harry said, smiling shyly. "It was only a one time thing after all."

"Right…a one time thing," Hermione replied grinning. Then they both went to Gryffindor table, their minds reeling uncontrollably.

***

Ever get accidentally stuck in a broom closet?

"Damn Peeves…" Harry said, jiggling the door knob and slamming himself against the door.

"You'd better stop that, Harry. It's past curfew, and if Filch finds us—"

"We'll just tell him that Peeves locked us in! You know…the truth!" Harry told her.

"And Filch would believe us as fast as he would start handing out posies," Hermione replied. Harry's face dropped as he finally realised how true she was.

"Great…we're stuck here," he said.

"Yes we are…but might as well make the best of it while we can. Look, if we just shift around—no wait, more to the left—we'll be able to—ow! My foot!—fit?" Hermione said weakly. They were far from fitting in the tiny broom closet. She was pushed right up against Harry, and there was a broom handle painfully digging into her back. They sighed helplessly and stayed in that position for quite awhile.

"Wait till everyone hears we were in a broom closet together," Hermione commented. "Especially with the way news travels like wild fire here." They sighed helplessly again.

Hermione could tell that the silence was going to kill her. Total silence and being pressed against Harry were going to eat her up alive.

"Hermione?" Hermione was visibly startled because she shifted and that just caused her face to get closer to Harry's. Now he definitely was going to feel her heartbeat, which was going nothing short of rapid.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I know this is a very, very awkward time to bring it up…but…I've been thinking."

"About what?"

"It seems that we've been sharing kisses and claiming that they're all just a one time thing," he said, laughing lightly. Hermione chuckled too. "But what I'm wondering is…is if they really are."

Hermione instantly stopped chuckling. "What do you mean?"

Then Harry demonstrated the utmost bravery of a Gryffindor by sealing her lips with his own. He then pulled back and said, "Was that a one time thing?" barely above a whisper.

"You've got to be kidding! Of course not!" and she pulled his head back down for more.

When they pulled apart, breathless, Hermione shook her head disbelievingly.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"I can't believe my first kiss was in a bloody broom closet," she said. Harry smiled.

"Well…technically, it would have been on the floor of the History of Magic hallway."

"That's even better. My first kiss was in a hallway due to our clumsiness."

"If anyone asks, it was a romantic date by the lake."

**The End**

**_Author's Note: _**_Well, it's been awhile since I've posted anything here on FF.Net. Why not make a small comeback with some good H/Hr loving! I hope you all enjoyed it, and please leave a review._


End file.
